I WANNA BE A PIRATE!
by MissEccentricWriter
Summary: Its not everyday you meet a young girl whose intelligent and has Antlers! And especially one that Chopper is very interested in.But all she wants to do is become a better person and gain acceptance. The Strawhats are perfect for her! ChopperXOc Mostly. Light:SanjiXNami ChoXRo LuffyXNami and many more! 7/18/11:On Hold for awhile!
1. girl with antlers! Nalique And Professor

She was wrapping a present, there was tape all over her hands. But then hear his footsteps, she quickly hid the present under the table in a tile that came off to reveal a hole. She dropped it in since it was pretty small, then closed the tile. She then took a piece a paper that was cut up into half a origami deer and pretended to work on it. Hopefuly the Professor would buy that she was working on the deer, he was smart very smart probably the most intelligent person ever!

The two door big door opened with his arms, he walked in looking at her sharply. She looked back innocently trying her best to fake fold an antler, she was scared he would find out so scared her arms shook. She gulped slightly feeling a bulge in them middle as it went down, please don't question her she thought.

"What are you doing Nalique?"He asked normally, those words made her panic.

"I was...Trying to make...A...Origami...Deer."She tried to say normally but came out sounding like a guilty criminal. He seemed to sound like he suspected her, she knew his tones of voice. And this one was his suspecting one, living with the professor for five years made her understand him. He looked at her more sharply squinting his eyes, he let go of the doors handles and walked to her. The tiles made his hard shoes echo with each step, it went through the entire castle. When he reached her she was turned all the way to her right now, she held the Origami deer in her hands.

"Why do you have tape on you're fingers?"Professor asked her questionably. Nalique looked down to ehr fingers and blushed a bit, she forogt to take the tape off her fingers.

"Ummm....I'm not so good with origami...So I decided to tape the parts I messed up on."She lied the best she could, she sucked badly at it. She would usually try too hard on the voice of her tone and it would be abit squeaky or deep, sometimes it was too honest and sounded sarcastic.

"...Run along and play. I don't like how cooped up you are in here"The professor told her regularly, nice and smooth as he always. She was up too something and he wouldn't find out, it would break her heart if she knew he knew what she was doing. But he knew it involved wrapping, Nalique nodded and left her paper deer on the desk she ran out the doors and kept them open behind her. the professor walked up to her little desk and moved a piece of origami square paper to the side to see wrapping paper, he smiled to him self and released a deep sigh. She sucked badly at hiding things.

* * *

Nalique ran out the front doors going down the path to the grassy plains. The town was big and filled with grass, so of course its were alot of farmers lived. Nalique had very short hair only in the front did it look a bit long, but in the back it was short hardly even to her neck. She usually wore baggy stuff since she got irritated easily, but the one thing she always had to wear was her big baggy black hoody jacket and her striped black and dark green gloves with piece signs in the middle plus a gray hat that was slanted like a french cherished them for some reason no one knew but her and the professor.

She had her jacket around her waist covering her pant's pocket, her sandals made sounds as they bounced off and down from her running. She was then stopped at a pebble hitting her head, she stopped quickly held her head. She removed her hand and once she felt something gooey and wet on her fingers, she looked at her hand to see blood.

"HEY WEIRDO! GO HOME!"

Nalique looked to her right behind some bushes were some boys and to girls, the boys dressed in summer ware and the girls were in bikini tops and shorts. They were wet so they must of been swimming. Nalique knew it was the bullys who always made fun of her since she was nine years-old. She was now seventeen and couldn't take this no more, she picked up four pebbles and put them in between her good hand's fingers. She leaned back and got into a baseball throwing stance, she then threw them back handed at the other teens. It hit them all on the forehead, Nalique smiled pulling fist in front of her.

BULLS-EYE!

But then another rock was thrown by another guy who was hiding in a tree, then Nalique's hat was hit off. The others laughed at her pointing a finger with their hands that weren't grasping their heads.

"WEIRDO!"They all yelled laughing and pointing at her.

Nalique couldn't hold back her tears, she panicky searched for her hat. She found it finally in a bush and she ran off crying, for on her head...Were deer antlers and not the fake ones.

* * *

"....OI NAMI! WHERE ARE WE GOING?!"Yells luffy sitting on the edge of the Thousand Sunny, fishing with Usopp and Chopper.

"We're making a stop at a close town right now, we need to stock up!Yelled the orange navigator, Nami, from the upper deck hands on the steering will.

"You did eat all of our food supplys"Sanji they're cook said coming out of the kitchen door holding a tray of two drinks. He then twirled and danced toward Nami.

"Nami-SAAAAAAAAAN! I MADE YOU A WONDERFUL FRUIT DRINK!"Sanji exclaimed hearts in his eyes, he was a pervert but only thinked it, he would never touch a woman without any permission.

Nami smiled and took a glass, she was used to Sanji like this. Though sometimes he got out of hands when he would save her, she had a big attitude and loved money. Here the Money was called Beri and you needed 500 or more of it to buy something, but they always found treasures. They were pirates after all.

Sanji then twirled his way to Robin, the ship's Archeologist, who was very hot and calm. She usually sat down at the lower deck on a beach chair next to a table, reading a book. But with their new ship she now had another place to sit which was the Aquarium room where you could see what Luffy,Chopper or Usopp caught while fishing. But right now she was outside with her Nakama she finally had found a few months ago. A wise giant who was her best friend told her _Humans were never born into this world to be alone _And he was right. she then smiled at Sanji and took the drink, she sipped it.

"Oi Chopper I think you got something!"Yelled Usopp the ship's scaredy cat sniper, he was a great aimer and made his own bullets. He was also a big scaredy cat, but he'd always come through in battles. He also told big lies that no one but complete maybe stupid strangers would believe. The only person on the ship who would believe him would sometimes Luffy, and their doctor Tony tony Chopper who always believed him.

"I DO!!"Yelled Chopper the little talking blue nosed reindeer, he pulled on the pole trying the get the fish out of the water. He was the ship's doctor, he had eaten a fruit as a reindeer that allowed him to walk and talk like a human. But he still had his fur which freaked people out, but he didn't care so much any more since he had his Nakama. He had forms too about seven of them, right now he was in his usualy form which was brain point. But his other usual form was heavy point where he looked like a man but with fur, he used this when fighting and carying hevay things or controling the helm. He formed into and pulled with all his force on the pole, it was a big one! He was also very shy he would usualy hid behind things the wrong way. Or would run to someone like he got the giant fish out of the water and it was thrown into the air.

"THAT THING IS GONNA CRUSH US!!"Nami screamed in deep shocked looking to the sky at the giant fish, it was big and blue and looked like a carp. She back a bit from the wheel looking at it in horror, this was the third time this week.

"I GOT IT!"Yelled Luffy as he then got into a baseball stance and pulled his left arm out, and put his right hand on his left shoulder.

"GOmu Gomu No PISTOL!"He yelled throwing his arm out at the fish, it then stretched and hit the carp hard higher into the air. Luff had also eaten a magical, well cursed fruit, that made him turn into a "Rubber Man" as he would put it. The fruit was more cursed then magical, since once eaten the user could not swim they would sink...Like a hammer.

"ITS STILL GONNA FALL BACK ON US!!!" Chopper and Usopp yelled as they ran around in a panic, they looked more horrofied then Nami.

"I"ll catch it Captain-San"Robin spoke as she put her book down open on her legs, she then put her arms in front of her chest like a X and opened her palms. And then hands popped out of the floor of the deck and connected to more building up, they then caught the fish and brang it down gently. she also ate a cursed fruit that made her make a copy of any part of her body and use make them appear somewhere else, but whatever happend to the copys would happen to her real ones. This curse was the reason she was bullied alot by everyone in her town.

"ROBIN-CHWAAAN! YOU'RE SO STRONG!" Exclaimed Sanji as he twirled hearts on his eyes.

Luffy grinned bigly snickering to himself, this was a big catch and he was STARVING! He then put on foot on the fish in victory.

"OI SANJI! Making something good out of this! I'm HUNGY!"Luffy exclaimed happily as he chuckled, he was gonna eat good tonight!

"Right right, OI! Franky help me move this thing."Sanji yelled to a door on the lower deck, he couldn't carry this thing by himself.

Chopper Usopp and Luffy went back to fishing, Chopper proud a bit of rigging in a fish that huge.

A big man came out with muscle, his arms over sized a bit. He had blue weird gravity defying hair, and was in a speedo and a open shirt short sleeved jacket on. He was the ship's Shipwright/mechanic Franky, he was tough and half Cyborg. though he was very emotional and like to play a tune to pity others at time. His cyborg body ran on his favorite drink, cola which was stored in his fridge within his stomach.

"Okay then"He told Sanji picking up the fish no problem following Sanji into the kitchen.

Nami sighed a sigh of relief and went back to steering, they would arrive soon to the little town/island. There they would stock up on food, and she and Robin would shop. Robin was like an older sister to Nami she always knew what she wanted and liked, Nami loved having a sisterly crewmate. Though she missed her old sisterly like crew mate Vivi, but she was safe in her home town of Alabaster a sandy warm place.

Then they all heard the beutiful notes of a violin flow their way, and on top of the third deck that was behind Nami was a skeleton. He had a giant afro and was playing a violin, he was the Crew's Musician Brooke. He too at a cursed fruit, his allowed him to live again. But when he found his body it was all bones but his afro was there still, he said it was because "They were deep rooted into his skull". He treasured his Afro and protected it, it was the only way his old friend would recognize him when he went to see him.

Nami smiled relaxed at the tune, she closed her eyes for a bit. Robin smiled turning a page, she giggled a bit. Chopper Usopp and Luffy tilted their heads in relaxxation, it was very peaceful. Sanji and Franky heard it from the kitchen and smiled as Sanji cut the fish up, and Franky fixed a wobbly chair. everyone sighed a deep sigh of relaxation together.

While up on the top in a look out's room connected to a long pole, there slept the crew's swordsman.,Zoro. He was asleep like usual, with the tune entering the air it slipped threw an open window and Zoro smiled a bit stopping his snoring. He then awoke yawning stretching his arms up, he looked at a close by window his eyes drowsy. He saw a island but wasn't sure if it was just his sleep, he then woke up more and noticed it was an island. He then got up adjusting his three swords to his belt and took a spoke into little snail which was used to communicate like phones. it was connected to a loud speaker which was heard by all on the ship.

"OI! theres a island up ahead"zoro spoke into it with his deep mean voice.

Nami smiled as she then went straight forward for the island. Finally a little break from their adventures!

**Author's note-** took me awhile working on other things. Hope you like this will mostly be a pairing for Chopper, but their will be some light pairings. And alot of Ocs !


	2. The Computer

Once the ship had reached the dock and been tied down everyone jumped off and went in either pairs for alone diffrent ways. Nami had took Sanji along shopping giving Sanji all the bags, he happily held them following her where ever she went. But at times when she went in the dressing room he'd tried to peek in, but she'd give him a good slap and he was back in order.

Luffy was with Brooke as they ran to the nearest restruant, they ran in and grabbed a seat. Almost everyone was scared in the store when they saw Brooke, he was a skeleton after all now. But alot were ok since they knew of the cursed fruits, and of the straw hat crew. The waitress was fine she was a young looking girl, with a western accent. Though she slapped Brook hard when he asked her to see her panties when she asked what did they want. But never the less they ordered just about the whole menu.

Usopp went with Franky to a near by craftsmen store to buy some wood and what not. Franky looked through they're wood and iron selection finding some rahter intresting woods, they were steady nad hard and only cracked a bit when he hit them. They would do in case of repairs which was highly doubted by everyone, but the mini Merry could maybe use repair after the last time they used it. Usopp was looking at some elastic rubber bands seeing how good they were compared to his own, he found two that were almost the same. One stretched farther which was good for far shots, while the other was hard to stretch which was good for hard hitting shots. He then decided to buy both and make individual sling shots for them, he could always use both.

Chopper had went with Robbin to a book store, it was hude outside and inside. Chopper was in his reindeer form and walked up to a shelf of medical books, he then was able to grab some books with his hooves and put them in a pile for Robin to help carry. Robin went up an level to the History shelves, they had many selections many of which she knew or was not interested in. She found some books she could read but that was it, once she found chopper he was reading one of the books he had found. She giggled at how many books he had he had 5 more then her little pile, she put her pile ont op of his and took them up to the young librarian. She looked like an adult but had a young western accent like the waitress, she happily sold them too Robin and chopper. Though looked surprised by how many books Robin had bought, and by chopper being with her. and afte that Robin and Chopper found themselves with extra time before they met up with the others at the ship, so they walked to the highest level of the library grabbed a story book and sat down on a comfortable couch they had, Chopper laying on Robbin's stomach no his. While Robbin was on her back her head supported by a pillow, as she read him the story softly.

Nami walked of a store with a summer hat on, she smiled and hummed as she walked on. Sanji was right behind hearts in his eyes, he had 3 shoe boed in his arms,3 bags on each arm and a big bag on top of the shoes boxes. Nami then stopped looking at a post on a window, it was about a machine that would protect their belongings and had battle systems. Nami entered the shop bringing Sanji in.

"Hey Old Man, that poster outside. Does that machine really work?"Nami asked the old man at the counter.

The old man looked up from what he was doing on the counter, he nodded.

"Yes it has an alarm system to protect you're treasures! It also has a system to control the weapons on a boat."Said the man smiling. "But a professional must install it."He added

"We can just get Franky to install it, he is the shipwright."Sanji told Nami peeking over the side of the big bag to see her.

"NoNo. It must be an technical professional, not any old shipwright!"Exclaimed the old man to Sanji, young kids these days. Just think they can do anything with out the manual.

"Where can we find a professional?"Asked Nami curious, they had lots of gold on the ship. If they were to lose any in a battle or if they left the ship, she would surely kill the crew!(Hypothetically)

"The professor who lives up in that big mansion at the top of the hill is one. He's BRILLIANT! But sadly we've lost a bit of respect for him."He told them sadly.

"Why? He's going crazy? Pedo now?"Asked Nami

"NO NO!"Exclaimed the old man shocked at Nami. "He just got a new apprentice...But...."The old man's tone of voice turned into a sorrowful scared one.

"But?....He rapes her or something?" Nami then asked once more throwing out ideas.

"NO!!!!! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!!!! its...She's....She's weird. She's not completely human!"Exclaimed the old man in fear and shock.

"Hmmmmmm...We'll go see'em. Thanks old man."Nami said walking out Sanji following right behind her.

"He should have some Computers their for you're ship! If you get on his good side he'll give you a discount!"Yelled the old man.

Nami walked on so the machine was called an "Computer"? It had a nice ring to it, she smiled making her way back to the docks. She would tell everyone where they were going and what was gonna happen....And how to behave to get on someone's good side!

* * *

Everyone was at the ship either with bags...Or with extra fat. Everyone put their stuff away soon after, when Nami called them out the dock.

"OI! EVERYONE! Were gonna get a new machine put in our ship!"She yelled to them, so they would listen. She found herself being ignored a ew times as she talked.

"What is it?"Asked Usopp asked as he fixed his cap.

"Its a machine called a computer, it'll be useful. But the seller said we need a professional to install it, so were going to that big mansion to the pro"She said pointing at the big mansion on top of a hill. Everyone looked to it.

"Its pretty high up."Sanji said.

"Just lets go."Nami told him madly as she walked to the big hill.

Brook and Chopper stayed behing though, they didn't want to scare the man. So Chopper went into his room which was also the medical room, and decided to work on medcines and read his books. While Brook stayed lowed on the ship playing his violin, practice made perfect.

* * *

Soon they had made it up the big hill, everyone was exhausted. Luffy was dragging his arms on the floor tiredly, Zoro was panting supporting himself by leaning on a tree. Sanji had carried Nami half way up on his back, he collapsed on the floor. Nami got up from Sanji's back smiling and walked up to the big front doors. Robin was on Franky's shoulders happily, she promised to lend him some "Hands" to give him his tools while working. He too was tried his hair mopping almost down, luckily he had two cola bottles left in his fridge. It would last him for a couple of hours, unless he had to fight. She jumped from his shoulders and followed Nami, Franky then collapsed next to Sanji.

Nami knocked on the big doors.

"OI! Anyone Home?"She yelled as she back up to try to look in a window, almost all of the curtains were closed. Except for on on the highest top, she knew because the window was open and the curtains were blowing with the wind. Who lived up in the highest room? Surely not a professor, and now she was positive when the doors opened quickly. Was it the professor's apprentice?

The doors opened to an tall, skinny, sophisticated looking old man, he had what looked to be reading glasses on. His hair was white and black in the pony tail he had it in, he wore a suit which seemed to had a bit of oil on it. He had some oil on his face as well, he held both doors in one hand.

"Yes?"He asked in a deep mean matter narrowing his eyes at the group of weird people.

"Ummm, Yes we are looking for the professor."Nami told him happily smiling, trying her best to be nice. But just by looking at him she had a feeling they wouldn't get along. And she knew this was the professor.

"...I'm he...What would you like?" The professor asked in a deep serious tone. He knew what they wanted, but wouldn't give in.

"Um, We were wondering if you would put in a "Computer" in our ship"Nami then asked using all her will to be polite and nice, she forced on a creepy nice smile.

"....Just be you, I hate fakers who try to get on my good side."The professor just told her upfront and straight.

Nami's eye twitched with this, at least he was honest? Her face turned to her serious normal face. You could say her...Poker face.

"Well will you do it?...Please?...I have--WE, have alot of gold that needs protection and we'll pay I guess"She told him normally now.

"...My apprentice she'll do it, just go by you're ship and she'll go find you with the computer."said the professor who had a bit of a smile on, he then shut the doors leaving Nami and the others there.

Nami sighed and walked toward the others.

"ok back to the ship"She told them walking carefully down the hill.

Franky and Zoro were both shocked how she just said back down the hill, after so long and hard to get up. But Robin just followed giggling as Sanji helped her down following Nami. Luffy smiled going down was always fun! He then stretched his arms forward grabbing two trees, Nami saw his hands and turned back to yell NO at him but it was to late. Luffy had let go already after going a bit more back, and was sent flying forward bringing his Nakama with him. They Soared all the way to the docks and landed in the water. Sanji had to dive down to get Robin while Zoro got Luffy before they drowned like Hammers.

* * *

The professor had witnessed this and smiled, they were perfect. He then took a napkin from his shirt pocket and walked to some stairs and up them, she would love to be with them. He then came the top level where a library was, he then walked to the left end of the room to find a door. He turned the silver door knob to a Girl's room one single window open, a desk next to it facing the wall to the side of it so that the person in the chair could see outside. There was a bed on the other side with clear white drapes over the top, it was a big bed. The walls were covered in pictures and some posters.

"You'll be doing your first installment today Nalique!"He yelled into the room.

"...zzzzzzzzzzzzz....."Was all that responded back, then a figure moved behind the drapes it seemed to be asleep.

"...**NALIQUE!**" the Professor yelled as he walked to the bed and parted the white soft drapes.

The figure was girl deep in the fluffy warm blankets, she nudged and groaned as she lgot up a bit on her side one arm supporting her the other rubbing her eyes.

"...What?..."She then asked yawning.

"You'll go to the docks and find a ship with a orange haired girl, you'll install a computer into her ship!" He said once more quieter

"...WHAT!?! NO!...I-I-I CAN"T! WHAT IF!...WHAT IF....They see...My...."Nalique panicked as she sat up on hand placed on her chest as the other was behind her supporting her a bit.

"...Its ok...Trust me...They're not normal either."He re-assured her as he got the bed on his knees pulling her into a hug, kissing her forhead as a father would, they would accept her and she would finally be lonely no more.

To be continued.

An:...RAWR....Lol I've been so busy Drawing..Maplestory....Watching onepiece...WAITING FOR THE TENTH MOVIE TO BE SUBBED!...Its alot!


	3. The noisiest ship

Nalique made it to the docks with her brown flap hate, it was big and hardly showed any hair but in the back. Her usual jacket, a striped black and gray shirt, torn jeans from tripping alot as a kid, and some brown boots. Usual wear in her case but new wear to foriegners who lived behind the Grand line. Some people looked at her and whispered gossip about her, she ignored them all even the ones who gave her smiles. She looked down while walking which was common for her, she wouldn't dare look in those hatred flamed eyes.

She then looked up hearing a big commtion on one ship, could it be the one she had to go too? She didn't really hope so as she walked toward it...Yup...It was her's. There was the orange hair girl just as the professor said, she was beating up another guy with a straw hat on his head. Nalique then looked up to the flag on the big ship with the lion shaped front, there was a skull with a straw on hat. The orange hair girl must've been beating the captain, he probably wasn't a good one. She then saw a guy with blue hair come out of a door, he caught his eyes on her. He then said something to the orange haired girl. Nalique gripped her red tool box's handle nervous, they seemed to be tough especially the orange haired girl.

"HEY!"Yelled the orange hair girl to Nalique, She threw the straw hat boy to the side unconscious."ARE YOU THE PROFESSOR'S APPRENTICE!?!?!?!?!?!"She yelled once more, was she trying to inform the whole town of her being outside the castle walls? It was lucky for her her her normal bullies didn't see her, but she didn't need the whole town to know and attack her.

Nalique's face turned red as she pulled her hat's top down to cover her eyes a bit more, she ran to the ship and squated down then pushing herself up in a high jump onto the ship. The orange haired girl looked in amazement, the straw hat had seen it as well his eyes set on the sky, and so did the blue haired man.

"Don't yell it to the whole universe..."Nalique told them shyly as she looked down at her feet. She felt uncomfortable looking into people's eyes, so she always had her eyes down to her feet which inside her shoes curled up.

"Oh...Sorry..." Nami then said as she fixed her orange short hair, if she could make friends with the professor's apprentice he would surely give a discount! She couldn't waste to much money on this machine! Even if it would save her--THEIR future money, she knew Luffy was bound to eat all the food again and they'd lose more money!.

"So where do you want this thing?"Nalique asked now turning her head to the right toward the other boats. She tried to keep a nice tone, but she didn't want them to take advantage of her espicially if they saw her....

"In the main room"Nami interrupted Nalique's train of thought. She then took Nalique to the Aquarium room where most people were in, and as the room says it did have an aquarium. There was a big comfy couch all around to relax on, and a bit transporter in the middle of the room where the cook could put food in and it would arrive here.

Nalique was amazed! It was big and beautiful!

"Who is the Shipwright?"Nalique asked Nami amazed looking up and around the rom, she saw some fish and squid in the tank swimming,

"I'am!"Said franky adjusting his blue hair smiling at Nalique happily. She was impressed he knew it, everyone who entered was.

"You did great!"Nalique said as she gave him a soft smiled, this man she started to like. She tried not to be too nice, but she must've failed because his face flushed and he thanked her all to well.

"I'll get started Ma'am"Said Nalique turning back to her stiff self, she looked around for a good spot. She then decided to install a big screen T.V on the wall and make it an inside installed one. Then a mini one outside close to the wheel which could be used for quick acess. Yes that would work perfect.

"Ok I'll install on in here easily I'll make a big screen T.V over there you can help me with that Blue hair--"

"Franky"

"Ok Franky, then I"ll make on near the wheel for the navigater--"

"Nami"

"..........Ok you must be the navigator. And it'll be done within a week well maybe 5 days depends how fast I work" Nalique finally said sternly and demanding. Nami nodded in agreement but the one thing that was screaming at her in her red haired head was the money!

"......This will all cost 10,000 Beri"Nalique then told Nami reading her face almost. Professor had told her how Nami pretended to eb nice, probably cause the rumor about the discount Professor gives out. Which was true.

"......."Nami felt the urge to slap this little girl across the face and yell crazy stuff, but something stopped her from even moving. She looked at the girl as she felt her eye twitch crazily, this girl just gave Nami a nothing face as if she was blank.

"Whats your name?"Nami then asked.

"...Nalique....Please don't spread it around to much around town"Nalique then said sadness in her voice, but then it turned into a confused look as there was a _thump_ heard. Then voices hushing one another and arguing they sounded like to males. Nalique panicked afraid there might be burglars on board, with realizing it she grabbed on to someone's clothes. Nalique flushed as she turned her head up to see who she grabbed, it was a black haired woman who was beutiful and had such a fine figure.

"Scared are we?"Asked the woman smiling and giving her a chuckle as he put on hand over her mouth alittle.

"...N-N-NO!..." Nalique exclaimed as she let go, she looked the other way flushed.

"I'm Robin the ship's Archeologist" Robin told Nalique putting a hand on her head, her cap was warm.

Nalique's eyes widened as she smacked Robin's hand away from her head, she backed up breathing heavily.

Robin was confused did she do something wrong, or was there something wrong under the cap? The whispers of the other two men were heard again.

Nami looked back to the source with an angry face, she knew who the voices were. It was Chopper and Brook Nami was afraid Nalique would be afraid and run away from the them. Nami was about to go to them and smack some serious sense into them, but Nalique had went on ahead of her. Nami tried to pull Nalique away form the room door Chopepr and Brook were in, but it was to late now Nalique had pulled the door open. Nami looked at Nalique and then to the inside of the room and luckily for her Chopper though fast. Chopper was in walking point which was his original reindeer form though Chopper had red shorts on and big pink top hat on Nalique seemed to be buying it. And for Brooke...Well it seems Chopper has a long black shaky lamp now in the the infirmary.

Nami looked down to Nalique though she couldn't see her face under her hat.

"Uhhhh...This is the ship's Infirmary! The doctor isn't in right now though, thats our pet reindeer...Chopper...."Nami said trying her best to think of something. But then Nalique slammed the door hard making a big _BAM! _Nami then watched as Nalique walked away back into the Aquarium room.

"I"ll be working with Franky if you need me" Nalique told Nami and the others as she entered the room.

To be continued....

**AN:** Sorry it took awhile, other stories and two new ones I'm working on.

Thanks for the faves, but reviews would be nice too, like an simple good job!

Thanks! :3


	4. Can it be possible?

It had been two days since Nalique first met the straw hats, every morning after breakfast she would come to the docks and go on their ship. She'd work with Franky on the computer and showing him how it was made, its components and how to make one. She would also teach Nami little by little how to use the machine, and Nami would usual memorize it within minutes. She then sometimes was told stories while working by Usopp who told her of his "Adventures", though she easily knew they were fake she liked to hear them. Next at lunch she would join Sanji in the kitchen for a snack, he'd make her delicious snacks made from variouse foods. Then she would be bugged by Luffy for awhile asking her the same question he always asked.

"BE A PART OF MY NAKAMA!"

She'd always refuse giving him an excuse, though he never stopped even after. Often she would get more company from Zoro who asked her questions on the human body and how much and long it can exercise and get stronger, while he was training. Finally after a hard days work she and Robin would walk threw the big woods around the Professor's giant mansion. Robin and her would in a grassy area and Robin would read her a book, or sometimes they would walk around and Robin would tell Nalique of the others. It went like this for two days and everyone seemed ok, and Chopper and Brook were fine hiding they would usually just sleep or catch up on things.

Nalique was with Robin now on the third day, the sun was setting slowly and they were by a little river. The river was used to get water to the town in emergencys, but that hardly happened anymore since the professor moved into town. Robin had just shut a book close on her lap, her legs tretching down to the river. Nalique sat next to her legs crossed side to side her arms through the midle space.

"Robin...."Nalique said softly as she looked up to the slender black haired woman.

"Yes young technologist?t" Robin asked nicely smiling at the young girl. She had already given Nalique a nickname, it was either "Young Technologist","little professor","Young scientist" or just Nal. Of course she would change Young and little at times to tiny or small, either nickname Nalique was fine with.

"...Wheres your guy's doctor? And Luffy kept telling me of a musician."Nalique asked confused, she hadn't seen them.

"...Well....What if I told you animals could be doctors too?" Robin asked changing her position to her knees leaning in toward Nalique. Nalique stared at her in confusion she tilted her head causing her regular gray hat to tilt as well. _I hadn't thought about animals being doctors, its just a non scientific thought. It isn't possible!....Is it? Isn't there a fruit that allowed animals to be human?...What was it called..._

"....Isn't there a fruit to turn animals human?" Asked Nalique.

"Yes there is! Now if an animal was to eat this fruit, The Hito Hito no Mi fruit, do you think they could be doctors?"

".....No I don't think its possible....But....I do believe the could!" Nalique exclaimed leaning forward on her knees as well now. YES! She could believe it COULD be possible, but she knew it couldn't...But now....She was doubting it being not possible.

"Well would you accept the reindeer doctor?" Robin then asked her

"....Sure if it was nice! I'd love to be become friends with it!....Is the doctor a reindeer!?"Asked Nalique shocked, was that why Robin was asking her all these questions?!

Robin giggled at Nalique's shocked face, it was so cute. She decided not to tell Nalique yet, just let her think about it. Robin then got up and put her book under her arm and walked on.

"Come along Tiny sciencetist, its getting dark. You need your rest for tomorrow" Robin said smiling.

Nalique was very puzzled, was it true or not!?! She got up and ran after Robin asking the same question.

"IS IT THE DOCTOR!?!"

**The next morning **

_**9:00AM**_

Nalique was walking down the docks to the Thousand Sunny, Robin's words made her think. She could barely sleep last night, and this morning she paid no attention to her surroundings and...

_**BAM**_

She ran into someone. She was knocked back onto her bottom her tool box by her side, she rubbed her head and looked up to the figure. Soon after her eyes adjusted to the bright sun's beams she saw it was Zoro, the ship's swordsman. He reached out a hand to help her up, she took it and was pulled up fast and easily.

"Sorry, I blanked out" She told Zoro apologenic, she patted her clothes down and of any dirt on her.

"Its ok I wasn't paying much attention either" He said back his regular rough voice.

"Your heading for the ship?"

"Oh....Yes for the daily installment."

"Ok then good luck Luffy is in one of his hyper moods as usual."Zoro then told her ending the conversation, he walked on down the wooden dock path.

"ummmm.....Where are you going?" She asked him afraid of his answer.

"Just for walk, its to crazy here" He then said and waved a arm as he kept walking.

Nalique stood there for awhile until he became small and turned into the dirt path to town, Zoro sure was secretive huh?

_**1:00PM**_

Nalique sighed in relief and wiped her greasy black hands on her shirt. She was almost finish with the computer, she yawned loudly and looked to her shirt. There wasn't much room left to wipe her hands on, so she started to wipe them off on her baggy jeans. It looked normal since the jeans were torn up from climbing trees, she then got up and exited the main room.

"NALIQUE!"Luffy yelled from the third deck playing in the trees

"No" She simple said knowing the question, he asked it about a hundred times a day to her.

Luffy frowned to her as she then headed for Robin.

"ROBIN!! Lets get new book today! The other we finished didn't we?"

"Right little Nal, I'll go get a new from my room. "Robin replied as she swung her legs to the left off the beach chair.

"I'LL GET IT!" Nalique exclaimed happily, she found herself being free on the ship. She could now be comfortable going into the other rooms, and she could speak her mind. She wished there were more people like Robin and the others in the world, she ran to a door not realizing which one it was. She turned the knob and swung the door open to the room, it was the medical room.

"Oh....I'v never been in the medical room...The doctor wouldn't mind would he?" Nalique entered it as Robin waited for her down on the lower dock. Nalique ventured in more and saw the medical bed, she looked at the shelfs full of books, and on the desk beside her were papers, vials, and weird stuff Nalique saw as ingredients for medcine.

"Hello?....Anyone in here?" Asked Nalique in the empty room, she was in hopes someone would answer...And someone did.

"...No...."

"BROOKE! SHUTUP SHE WOULDN'T BUY THAT!"

"Yohohohoho~Sorry"

"Ummmm...." Nalique was confused but mostly shocked someone was in here, she didn't see no one. But she could hear the voices source, the childish one was coming from under the desk and the manlier one was coming from...The lamp? Nalique walked in front of the desk and stood there awhile, dare she look under the table. It could be something scary...Nalique took a deep breathe trying to calm herself down she then crouched down fast her eyes closed.

Whe she opened them she saw what she had seen her first day coming here, the blue nosed reindeer.

"....Oh....Its....You......"Nalique said softly looking away.

"....Do they just keep you in here?...Why were you under here?" Nalique stood up and backed up gesturing for the reindeer to come out. It did scaredly eyeing Nalique.

"....Its ok...I know I smell funny...Chopper right?" Nalique asked remembering Nami saying that his name was chopper.

Chopper did smell something funny on her, it was something he had smelt before but couldn't remember. It was bugging him greatly.

"I'm Nalique....Your pretty cute you know." Nalique said smiling now, chopper was cute with that hat on his. His little red shorts made her giggle, and his blue nose made him stand out.

_Keep it in Chopper_ Chopper though feeling the blood rush to his cheeks, he couldn't talk or else his cover would be blown.

Then Nalique reached out a hand and put it on his cheek, her hands were cold from touching so much iron.

"I wish I was as cute as y--"

"SHUTUP!"Yelled Chopper all of a sudden, shit....Cover blown. His face was red and he backed up, oh well.

"I'M NOT CUTE YOU ASSHOLE!" He yelled again as he then formed down to brain point. He then did his usual routine he did every time he was complemented, it was a bad habit you could say and this was why it was bad. He couldn't contain it, he then clapped a few times doing a little jig, Nalique was in Aw the whole time.

By the time he was done Nalique's face was a thin red, what robin was saying was true. Their doctor was a Human/Reindeer hybrid...Nalique reached out her hands hesitantly and placed them on chopper's cheeks. She then squeezed them softly which made Chopper's cheeks turn red, she could feel them getting warm with his soft fur.

"Your also soft and squishy. Your too cute to be true"

Chopper smacked her hand away and back up more until he was up against the desk's chair, he looked up at her his face red and scared. Wasn't she afraid of him like other were? Didn't she think this was weird?

"A-A-Aren't you afraid of me?" He asked scared panting.

"...No....I'm much scarier....And Freakier...Plus....Your cuteness gets in the way of fear" Nalique replied smiling. No she wasn't afraid if she was she would be afraid of herself. He was much cuter than her fear of him, she came closer to him on her knees now. She leaned forward arms in front of her so she wouldn't fall face first.

"Do...You mind..If I....Hug you?" She asked Hesitantly. Her face red of embarrassment to ask such a thing.

"....I DO!...." He replied back, of course he would! He always minded of people hugging him. But then he saw her face turn into a frown with innocence, she looked like a bubbly child. But also she was the first person to actually asked him for a hug, it wouldn't be bad would it?.

"..F--"He was about to give in when Nami came in.

"CHOPPER! I TOLD YOU TO HIDE QUIETLY!"Nami yelled at him and then hit him on the head.

"I'M sorry nami"He whined holding back tears from the hit she had given him.

Nalique watched as Nami yelled at Chopper like a mother, she hoped she didn't cause too much trouble for Chopper.

...To Be Continued...

**A/N:**_ Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy lately. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a few days._


	5. Author's note

Well I was on vacation, and had no computer.

And now it will take me awhile to update seeing school restarting...And My mom now going to stay at my grammy's. And I like to type in privacy. So it'll take awhile for updates.

Sorry

swordser~3


	6. The attack

**2 days later**

It was still the same you could say, Nalique had finally met the doctor. And to her utter surprise the doctor was actually a reindeer. A cute one to be exact who stood out like her, he had a blue and that made her accept him. If he was a regular reindeer she would have never even glanced at him. Though he could transform into seven other forms and talk like a human, this also helped her like him more.

Now when she went with Robin to read books Chopper came along in his reindeer/walking point form, then he'd transform back into his brain point and read with them. Nalique enjoyed having a third to the reading party and so did Robin, Chopper enjoyed it too. There were many herbs growing in the forest and he would always run to pick one and come back, he'd always tell Nalique about the herb he picked.

Nalique was currently putting wires together and connecting them, she had a blue and red one in her hands. She picked up a blowtorch and clicked it on the blue and white fire burning. She put the wires together and soon they started to fuse together, then all of a sudden something rocked the ship. The wires fell out of Naliques hand and the blowtorch turned off once she let go of the trigger, she fell to her side on the floor now. She slowly got to her knees and hands and raised her head, what was that?

"NALIQUE!"Yelled a voice close by, footsteps were heard after it. Though it didn't sound like human feet it more of a _plop_ sound with every step, and claws on the wood then shoes. The flew open to see Chopper in his human/Heavy point form with a distressed look on his face. He saw Nalique on her knees and hands and soon panicked, was she hurt!?! Did she get injured!?! He ran toward her kneeling down on one knee next to her, one hand on her shoulder lightly the other supporting him up. He leaned forward to see her face.

"I'm fine Chopper I just fell." she said calmly smiling at him, so he cared about her? That was good to know. He was a good friend. She slowly got to her feet and bit dizzy from the shake, he helped her up slowly. If she got up too fast she could get light headed and faint.

"What was that just now?" Chopper asked her as he had one hand still on her back and the other holding her right hand.

"I do not know I was about to ask the same question." She replied frightened that he didn't know, and one thing she did when frightened,scared,worried,afraid or anything of the sort, was that she spoke very clearly and intellectuality like.

Chopper noticed this and smiled, he found it funny...Or cute? It didn't matter so he dropped it out of his mind for the time being. He was more worried if she was hurt, she was good friend and he always worried about his friends.

"CHOPPER!! WE NEED HELP!" Yelled a man's voice suave and cool, so it was basically Sanji's.

Chopper looked at Nalique who looked back at him, she looked dizzy as if she was gonna fall back down. This probably meant she was easy to faint, she then gave him a faint smile and nodded to him taking her hand from his. He smiled and ran out of the room leaving her behind, he worried though the whole time. Nalique chuckled he was really freaked out about her on the floor. She got up slowly and drowsy like, wow that shook her all up. Her legs shook as she stood and her arms could not stay steady. She walked over to the door grabbing things to support her, she pushed the door open a bit.

There she saw it the image that would give her nightmares for nights to come. Sanji reaching out for Nami crawling for her, Nami with her eyes closed on the floor, Zoro barely crouching down with his swords in hands and the thid between his lips, Robin hurt badly passed out on the floor with Nami, Chopper trying to heal them hurt himself and then their captain barely standing covered in blood. She gasped lightly and covered her mouth with both hands, no, she had to stay hidden. She went back into the room.

"SEARCH THE PLACE!"

The enemy was coming in she had to act fast and hide, she looked around in a panic so scared she could cry, but wouldn't. She soon heard foot steps of boots she estimated the depth of the sound quickly to infer it was a man, and a pretty fat one too. She then saw it the perfect hiding place within the food transfer, she quickly got into it and climbed up it spreading her arms out and legs to help her up.

She heard the door fly open and her heart race with thoughts, could she take him on? No she just wasn't ready to fight, all the karate classes the Professor made her take she kenw she was not ready. Could she escpae up to the kitchen? No they should be in there too...COULD THEY SEE HER IF THEY LOOKED DOWN THE SHUTE!?!?....No it was too dark to see her, that was good. Her breathing became heavy when she heard the steps closer to her, stay calm. Soon she heard the man ravaging around probably taking her tools, well she could replace them right? It felt like forever in that shute waiting for her chance to run out for help.

Nami and Robin were both passed out, Chopper was rushing through stuff. Doctorine told him never to hurry tests or else he would be wrong most likely. But he had to do them fast Robin's pulse was low and she had five fractured ligaments, many scratches and her leg had a deep cut. Nami was the same but with a deep cut in her arms and her eye was black and busted. Those pirates were surely bad guys just wanting their treasure, the captain allowed Chopper to heal his crew. then he realized it...Nalique was in the Aquarium room!

"HEY THERES ANOTHER CREW MEMBER ON THE SHIP!!!"He yelled out out loud scared for Nalique's being.

The captain gave Chopper the most coldest and meanest look he had ever seen, then fast as a blink of an eye the captain of the villains kicked chopper hard on the left cheek sending him fast at the edge of the ship.

"Theres none else on the ship Captain" Said one of the crew members.

"Keep looking men."Said the evil captain jumping off the ship to the docks. He walked off some where

"REMEMBERS MY NAME STRAW HAT LUFFY!! CAPTAIN XANERE!! CAPTAIN OF THE HEARTFUL CREW!!!"Yelled the captain luaghing a horrid laugh that would send shivers up anyone's spine, and make babys cry. he walked on until they could not see him behind the ships. Luffy was out cold being cut deep all his ligaments fracture severly.

"YOu heard the captain, he probably went out to check our ship."

Nalique then came out of the shute once hearing the fat man leave the room. She had to help them, the straw hats.

They were...

_Her friends._

* * *

AU- Sorry its a bit sucky this chapter, was in hurry.


	7. Help!

**First person view: **_**Nalique**_

I don't know how long I had been running, but it seemed like forever to me. Running was easy I guess,but for other kids it wasn't. And with my speed and agility I wasn't one of those kids. I ran faster hoping to reach home to tell father what had happened, but it still felt like forever to me. Tears were streaming down my red cheeks, my breath was heavy and hard in my throat. the cold wind hurt my cheeks as I ran, and I could see my breath in smoke puffs. Why did he live all the up on the mountain? I could see it the big mansion's tip rise from the ground I ran on. Please I must hurry, I got to help my friends!

**Professor's view**

I was in the main room the fire crackling, it must've been cold outside; and a storm had to be brewing seeing as the clouds gathered around and they were turning black. I hope Naliue was alright and coming home soon, I sipped my tea slowly. I heard the doors open and the cold air swoosh in I edged to my side and looked behind. Nalique came in and I could see she was crying, what had happened? I got up holding my tea in one hand and the other holding the little platter in my other.

"What is the matter Nally?"I asked her as I then put the tea down onto the table nearest to me, which was very close.

"(Huff,Huff,Huff,)!!! People....Are...Hah...hah...No....Pirates...Are...Trying..To.."She tried to say fast, but she waso ut of breath. I could hear her breathing from over here, her cheeks were red from the cold wind and she was bent over leaning on her knees trying to catch her lost breath. I tried to process what she trying to tell me...Pirates...

"The Straw hats?"I said a confused tone, what would they be trying to do?

She shook her head madly her hair becoming a mess, though it was very from the wind.

"NO!" She cried her tears pouring down harder, I could hear starting to whine a bit. I couldn't take seeing her like this I went up to her and put my arms around her head stuffing her face into my chest. Calm down I kept trying to tell her, she was starting to hyperventilate.

"Robbers...Bad...Guys...Stealing...Straw hats...Hurt!!!"She yelled crieing more. I was in shock and quickly ran to the the house phone Pulling Nalique with me. I called the police while holding My dearest little girl in my arms.

* * *

**Second person: **_**chopper**_

I dragged my self to Robin who was injured seriously, I found my bag near her still and took out the bandages. I quickly pulled up her shirt revealing her bloody stomach, I wrapped some bandages around it. If I could atleast give her some pain relievers and bandage her up a little I could get Nami and the others.

"Doctor-San, please your hurt too" Robin tried to say her voice sore.

"You guys first, doctors help others before themselves. Especially when the patients are in badder(Couldn't think of other word)Condition" I told Robin as I took some pills from my bag and put them in her mouth. I got up,grabbed my bag and went over to Nami. I would've ran but then my body would hurt even more.

I quickly started to examine her legs, they seemed to be ok other then minor scratches. Her breathing was normal, but her arm gone had be fractured and her then I notice on her other left the ankle was sprained. I quickly took out some more bandages and wrapped her ankle. Though one thing kept staying in my mind: Where did Nalique go? I hope she ran to get help. Or at least ran home to be safe, for some reason I had been thinking of her for awhile.

I quickly popped some pills into Nami's mouth and she ate them automatically, guess her body knew or she was a wake. I saw some of the robbers playing with Nalique's tools...Those bastards....I looked out to the fields and then heard some sort of loud noise. Soon I made it out to be a siren, my heart raced, my achy body stood up slowly blood dripping down from my head. Nalique had gotten help.

* * *

_Sorry its short, but I was lacking inspirations D:_

_The next one will have more action promise! Please Review, Faves and alert are ok...But I'd like some feedback ^^_

_Peaceout~Swordser :3_


	8. ASS KICKERS!

No GRammar check...Tooooo laaaazyyyyyyyyy

* * *

Yes! It was the police coming to the rescue....Or so Chopper thought. Once the police arrived and ordedr the thugs to put their hands up......and the thugs shot them. Chopper face faulted on the floor.

"YOU IDIOTS! YOUR THE POLICE!"

But the whole police team were on the floor in agonizing pain. The thugs laughed to one another as they then continued their rampage on the ship. You'd think they would be done, but they actually like it on the ship. Some were raiding the fridge of all the food, which Luffy would surely whine about when he would get up. Some were in Nami's room coloring on her last pack of papers and using the last of her ink pens, she would scream at the crew for that.

Many were in Zoro's room room(Which was the look out tower) playing with his weights. He would train it though most likely. Some in the kitchen with the raiders(Shutup) were mixing the spices up and dirtying(NotawordD:) the utensils, Sanji would sulk for this. Luckily for Brook, the thuggers didn't even glance at his instruments, but in stead were playing with his music sheets. And a lot were in the medical room taking pills and tripping out.

_Assholes_ Thought Chopper madly as he bandaged up Luffy.

* * *

Nalique was in feedle position with her head in her arms. She was crying still on the couch. The Professor was comforting her by hugging her body.

"Now, Now, Nalique. The police will fix this."

"What if they can't!?"She exclaimed which was hard to hear or understand. But the Professor understood completely.

"They will!"He Reassured her patting her back.

"....."Realization came to Nalique as she lifted her head from her arms. She looked up straight to the wall ahead of her. why was she so stupid half the time(Riiiight~), she was useless. Tears streamed down her cheeks but her sobbing stopped.

"I have to go save them."She finally said.

"WHAT!?"Exclaimed the Professor looking at his daughter with a confused look.

"....Yes....I do...."She got up and stood up proud.

Her heart was racing at a speed that could only happen in a heart attack. Her hands her clammy and soaked in sweat and tears. Her stomach turned and sucked in and not matter what would not stop. Her body shook as she did her best to stop her tears and her repeating breath stutters. She had to...

"YOUR NOT GOING!"Yelled the Professor madly grabbing her wrist.

"YES I AM!" She yelled back pulling her wrist from his hold. He looked at her suprised she talked back; she usually never did. She was suprised as well at this, where did all this courage come from? Why was she so mad? Why did she want to save them? She backed up a few steps and finally understood why....

They were her _Friends_

They made her laugh every time she talked to any of them, they welcomed her in to their home. They fed her great snacks, interested her in everything and made her feel warm inside. All a friend should do. And they were the weirdest group of pirates with the strangest of creatures on board(Wait til she meets Brook!); just like she was.

She made a dash for the door and was able to open it. She looked back at the Professor who made no moment, all he did was look down sad to the ground.

"I'm Sorry...."She said in sorrow to her father, the first person to ever accept her for who she was and what she looked like.

"Just....Come home...._ALIVE_" He replied back giving her a weak smile. She grinned and nodded to him, Fathers could be such pains. And out she left running at high speeds only an animal could go.

* * *

Chopper had finished up bandaging everyone and now he had to do himself. He still had much bandage on the roll and started on his legs. He was suprised he even was able to still move since blood was dripping still from his head. Then it hit him. All the pain came finally at the last minute; he was dizzy and his eye sight was going, his head spinned as the world around him,above him and under him swirled in a blue. _Trippy_ He thought as he then shook his out trying to snap out of it.

"HEY!" Yelled a familiar voice. Chopper tried to concentrate and was able to get see straight. He squinted his eyes and saw Nalique standing there on the ship, her hands on her hands like girls did in fights, her voice seemed mean and cruel, and her facial expression wasn't different from that.

"Oooooooh~" One of the thugs teased. "A Girl!"

"Whatcha gonna do? cuts ours Hairs?" Teased another. Chopper could see Nalique getting furious, the hand on her hip was tightening and her free was clenched in a fist, so hard her knuckles were turning white.

"More like cut your heads instead"She told them.

_**BURN~ **_Said one of the thugs, chuckling like an idiot. The other shoved the laughing Thug, and for some reason the thug was weak and accidently fell over board.

BAM!

_They seem to grow weak when laughing, almost laughing themselves to death! Must be like those cartoon Hyenas! If I can make them laugh hard enough I can easily push them over board to drown. Better yet paralyze them for awhile._

Nalique thought fast. She formed a plan quick in her head. She grew a smile on her face.

Chopper couldn't take the pain no more and finally collapsed.

* * *

Nalique seemed to be doing fine, she tripped a guy or two and the others laughed. She then punched a laughing guy causing them to fall off the ship. She did her best to hit every thug, but they just kept coming from their ship or they did not drown. She was losing Stamina and growing weak. Then it happened.

_**BANG**_

She was shot. She didn't know where yet, but she could feel the pain and blood. She fell to her knees as she started to cry from the immense pain. She then found the shot was in her right arm, she grabbed it with her left hand trying her best to put pressure on it. She fell forward on her stomach with tears in her eyes, she had failed her new friends.

The thugs started to laugh harder, and soon she found herslef being kicked by some. Nothing new to her. Same old, Same old. She was used to being kicked....But now for some reason she had the urge to actually try to stop the kicking. She grabbed on of the legs kicking her and tried to gain her posture, but was kicked in the face by another leg.

Then one of the men collapsed on the floor, then another, and another, soon all the men around her kicking her were down. She tried to use the last of her strengh to look up. She could barely see through her tears. There she saw him....Brook....She was scared of course, who wouldn't? But the had saved her from the kicking.

"Hello miss."He said and laughed with a weird laugh.

'_Yohohoho!"_

"...H....H....Hi...."She tried to say, but she was coughing up some blood.

"My name is Brook, the Straw Hat's Musician."He then told her helping her sit up right. She draped a arm around his neck and to ehr suprise found it was all bones. He put one arm around her waist and the other under her knees, and picked her up and lightly put her down next to Chopper. Tears kept running down her face.

"I-I-I-I D-Did m-my b-b-best!"She stuttered,crying like a complete fool. She knew she was and didn't care.

"You did great!"Brook replied as he brushed her hair out of her face.

"T-T-Tha-a-ank Y-Y-Yo-u-u" She cried more smiling now as she she looked to him.

"Now madame...."Brook said(oh we all know where this is going.)

"Hmmm?"She asked confused.

"May I see your panties?"

Nalique would've hit him, she would've. But she just found it funny; she started to laugh now. She nodded "No" and shoved his head away with her dangling free hand playfully.

"No You perve!"She laughed smiling now.

"Least you didn't hit me hard like usual."Brooke then told her laughing with genuine laugh once more. He then got up and looked to the thugs.

The thugs were all shocked to see a talking,live,walking skeleton. Some screamed and jumped overboard, and some stood their ground shaking in fear though. Brooke looked to his crew on the floor; they were bleeding bad.

"GET UP!"He yelled.

"You'r stronger then this! These thugs are nothing compared to our adventures!"

"NOW GET UP!"

After a few seconds Nami came to and with pain in her whole body sat up, Robin followed as she turned to her hip. Nami pushed her self off the floor,dizzy she stumbled to her left then her right, she grasped her head and pulled her head up. Robin got up leaning on her knees for support.

Sanji was able to get to his knees and then to his feet. He reached in his pocket and grabbed a box of cigarrets, he got one, put in his mouth and then reached in his other pocket for a match. He then lit it on the ship's railing and lit his cigarret, he throw the match in inthe water. He smoked it, he blew puffs.

Zoro then got up without hesitation, ignoring the pain in his arms. He grabbed one of his swords and put the handle in his mouth sideways, he then grabbed his bandana from his pocket and wrapped it around his head, and finally took his other two swords in his hands.

Franky luckily got up, he stumbled back into the railing grabbing it for support. He opened the fridge in his stomach; one cola bottle left. That was all he need for right now. He closed it up and pushed himself from the railing. He clenched his metal oversized fists and wiped the blood from his mouth. He then went over to Ussop and helped him up.

Ussop was pulled up by Franky, his arms draped around Franky's neck, while his other was dangeling. He used his free hand to get his sling shot from the ground. Blood dripped down from his cheeks.

Then Luffy was up, he clenched his hands into tight fists. He grabbed his strawhat from nearby and put it on his head. He looked up to the thieves who cowered in fear. He walked forward ahead of his crew.

"**I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS'S!"**

* * *

blerg.


	9. Continueing

_Thank you all for the feedback! By populaur demand I'll be continueing! But it'll take awhile ^^;._

_Thanks for the recent reviews and Faves!_


End file.
